Crimson Hearts
by NeoVaihlo
Summary: The tale of Draco Faust Williams and Tira as they travel through Grandall, searching for a new host for Soul Edge, and exploring the limits of their budding romance. please read & review
1. Prologue

Prologue

The wind blew hard that evening, causing the leaves and dust from the road to swirl and dance in the air around the travelers. The one stood tall and proud, wearing battles scars as a signal to his enemies that he was not one to be underestimated. His armor bore many scars from battle, and his eyes burned with an intense desire to be free. The large sword on his back was stained and dented, bearing the marks of prolonged use with little maintenance. His traveling companion walked a few paces behind, her steps quick and playful, yet seductive and dangerous. Her clothes were well tight fitting, many tears covering the green garment, yet the stitching gave it the appearance that it was supposed to look that way. The large ring that hung across her left shoulder and rested against her right hip gleamed in the setting sun, its razor edge promising death to those who ventured to near it.

From the shadowy branches of an ancient oak tree, five pairs of eyes stared out at the approaching pair. The faint sound of metal ringed from the shadows, and it was all Tira needed to find their enemies.

The blue haired mercenary stood silent as the silver armored general paced in front of him, avoiding eye contact.

"You understand what I am asking of you?" the general asked, and the mercenary smiled.

"Kill the two, find the blade, and pick up payment. Got it."

The general frowned at the cockiness the mercenary was displaying. He knew that this man had been part of the Grandall rebellion, serving under the liberator of the war, but he felt that this man was too relaxed for the job.

"I am still unsure about this. I think that you should know your enemy better first."

The mercenary pulled his katana out and began examining its edge. "I already am." He said, and the general froze.

"What?" he asked, sweat forming on his bald head and running down into his think grey mustache. The mercenary looked at the older man and hardened his expression.

"Five of my associates are currently judging your targets strength. I am sure that at least one will return to tell me what I am dealing with."

The old general sat down and rested his head in his hands. He knew now that he was dealing with a pro.

The ring had left Tira's hand before the hiding soldiers could react. The razor bladed ring sliced through the branches, cutting down leaves and twigs, along with two of the soldiers. A third screamed as the ring took his arm off as it returned to its owner.

"Screw this! I'm outta here!" one of the soldiers shouted, and leapt out of the tree, landing at the base of the trunk and running deeper into the forest.

"Damn coward." One of the remaining soldiers growled as he drew his sword and leapt down at Tira. "Die, witch!" he shouted, and Tira looked up at him as with a smile.

"No, silly, you first." She giggled, and the soldier gasped as he was run through by the man's sword. Coughing, the soldier stared in amazement at how a human could hold a sword of such size with only one hand.

"How…" he gasped as his life faded. Draco swung his sword and threw the corpse into the base of the tree, the force of the impact blowing the corpse apart. The armless soldier leapt down and swung his sickle at Draco, the chain blade arcing towards his throat. Draco merely swatted the blade away with his left hand, appearing bored with the whole battle. The soldier froze when he felt a pair of hands across his chest.

"Hey." Tira whispered in his ear, reaching for her ring blade. "Now," she brought her knee into the man's tailbone, the force sending him into the air. "You," she held the ring in both hands, the blade gleaming in the fading light. "Die!" Tira swung the blade in quick, deadly arcs, severing the soldier's head, left leg, and right foot. Tira stood up and spun the ring, cause the fresh blood to fly off the edge. Setting the ring across her shoulder again, she turned to Draco. "One got away." She said, a strong note of sadness in her voice. Draco set the tip of his sword against the ground and looked up from the scarf around his neck.

"Not yet he hasn't." Draco whispered.

The blue haired mercenary walked out of the barracks where he had met with the general and stretched in the rays of the setting sun. Looking out across the golden orange sky, he smiled as he remembered watching Draco in battle during the charge against Strife's castle. The raw strength of a dragon was the only way he could describe the battle prowess of the war lord. He remembered how Draco had saved him from Strife during that last battle. How he should have killed Strife had he not been wounded before the fight.

"Damn you, Draco." He said, cursing the name of his former ally. "That should have been my kill, my victory, _my_ honor!" he shouted as he struck a pillar beside him. The stone structure shattered from the force of his fist, showering the ground with debris. Looking once again at the last rays of the sun as it vanished behind the horizon, he glared at the image of Draco in his mind. "I will have my revenge."

The soldier ran through the woods as the darkness swallowed him. Tripping over an exposed root, he flew and landed sprawled eagle on the forest floor. Rolling over into a sitting position, he looked up as the large blade of Draco Faust Williams plunged into his gut. The dying screams of the soldier caused the birds resting in the tops of the trees to take flight, leaving the sight of the kill.

Tira looked up from her sitting position as Draco emerged from the woods.

"Did you get him?" she asked, her voice high and excited, her eyes wide and slightly maniacal. Draco nodded as he placed his sword on his back and turned to continue the journey set before them. Tira hopped up to her feet and skipped up beside him, her green hair waving from the motion. Draco looked down at her as she slipped her arms around his left arm, gazing up at him intently. Draco couldn't help but crack a smile at the female assassin's innocent appearance, though he knew much better than to ever think of her as innocent. Pulling his arm from her grasp, he set his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer as they walked into the darkness, the light from the moon guiding their path.


	2. Ambush at Dawn

Chapter 1: Ambush at Dawn

The sun rose on the small camp early that morning. Draco looked up from his sleep, having kept watch the previous evening. Looking over at the small sleeping wrap he carried, he saw Tira still wrapped up in it, sound asleep. He smiled, watching her slow breathing as she rested. Slowly, he rose to his feet and set about cleaning up the campsite.

He was just burying the camp fire when he heard Tira wake behind him. Turning, he saw her clumsily trying to untangle herself from the wrap, only to make it worse. Smiling, he dropped the last pile of dirt on the fire pit and went over to help her.

"You klutz." He said, grabbing the side of the wrap and pulling it, causing Tira to tumble out of it. Tira rolled to her feet and glared at Draco, causing the warrior to feel slightly uneasy.

"Did I ask for your help?" Tira asked, her voice low and dangerous, like an angered wolf. Draco raised his hands before him.

"I'm sorry, I thought…you were…I just…" he stammered as Tira slowly approached him. In the blink of an eye, she was right up against him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, thank you for caring." She whispered into his ear before turning to fold the sleeping wrap. Draco stood frozen for a moment longer, then sighed in relief.

"I though she was gonna kill me that time." He said, shaking his head and walking over to pack the remainder of their food.

From the shade of an overgrown evergreen, two sets of eyes peered out as Tira and Draco finished their work.

"So, that's the guy who stole your glory?" asked the female voice in the shadows.

"Yeah…that is him." The male mercenary replied, hate burning through his voice. The female beside him grabbed the handle of her weapon.

"Then, lets go and get your revenge." She said, rising to her feet. The man grabbed her by the arm and tugged her back down.

"Don't be stupid. As they are now, we wouldn't stand a chance. Wait, and before the next crescent moon, revenge will be served."

"Oh, this is sooo boring." Tira whined as she and Draco traveled along the path back to the main road. Tira had her arms folded behind her head, staring up at the sun as she walked while Draco kept his step ahead of hers. He shook his head as he listened to Tira's complaining, knowing that once they found a town or village, she would be silent and content.

"Tira," he said, turning to face her. Tira looked down from the clouds and gazed at Draco.

"What?" she asked, slightly irritated to be interrupted.

"When we arrive at the next town, we should keep our heads down, ok?" Draco said, and Tira cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked again, wondering why Draco was being cautious all of a sudden.

"Just trust me." He said, staring past her head and into the trees.

"Heh, so he knows that we're here." The mercenary said, a smile tracing across his lips. He grabbed his katana and stood on the branch he shared with his female companion. "You wait here. I'm going to see how close my calculations are."

"Tira! Get down!" Draco shouted as he dropped his carrying pack and leapt at Tira.

"What the hell?!" Tira shouted as Draco shoved her aside and pulled his sword off his back. Tira heard the clang of steel on steel, and turning over saw Draco and some blue haired man in a deadlock.

"How long has it been, Draco?" the man asked, and Draco pushed both swords into the air and kicked the man in the chest. The force sent the man sliding back on his heels, but he seemed unfazed by the blow.

"Zeke Hao, how could I forget?" Draco asked, looking at the soldier with disgust. "I thought you had died when fighting Strife."

"I did when you stole the honor of killing him." Zeke replied, raising his sword and pointing it at Draco. "But I live still, only to take back what belongs to me, what you stole from me."

Draco set his blade against the ground and leaned on it, smiling in mock amusement. "And what would that be?" he asked.

"My HONOR!" Zeke shouted as he rushed in at Draco, head low and arms trailing behind him. Draco grabbed the handle of his sword and raised it above his head.

"Too rash, you fool." He said as he swung the blade down, crushed the ground before him. "Too easy." Draco said as he watched the dust settle.

"Too slow."

Draco turned and brought his sword around just in time to stop the katana from slicing open his chest.

"How did you?" Draco asked, wondering how this happened when he had felt a body get crushed under his blade.

"Fool, my weapon is a legendary blade." Zeke said as he started a relentless barrage of attacks, forcing Draco onto the defensive. "It has a power known as Kage Bushin."

Draco anticipated the next blow and guard blocked it, knocking Zeke to the side. "And what the hell does that mean?" he asked as he thrust his sword through Zeke, pinning him against a tree.

"The power of cloning." Zeke said as his eyes closed. Draco realized what that meant as he felt a blade pierce through his back.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he turned and faced three more Zekes. Tira grabbed her ring and ran forward.

"Can't do anything without me, can you?" she shouted as she approached. A sudden movement from the trees caused Tira to stop and raise the ring just as a bladed boot smashed into the edge.

"Oh, you stopped my attack." The girl said as she kicked off from the weapon and landed a few yards back. Tira stood straight up and looked at her opponent. Blonde hair, blue eyes, around 5'6", averagely built for a female, and used grieve edge as a weapon.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you in pieces!" Tira exclaimed, her killing instinct taking over as she raised the ring and rushed in at the girl.

"You first, assassin." The girl whispered.


	3. Sorrowful Defeat

Chapter 2: Sorrowful Defeat

The sun beat down on the land as the hours dragged on from morning to early afternoon. In the heat of the day, the only sounds that were heard were those of clashing blades.

Draco watched as the three Zeke clones circled around him, running at top speed, seeming to never tire. _"Damn it, where is their weakness?"_ Draco thought as another clone broke rank and gave him another gash on his armor. _"Shit, I knew I should have gotten this stuff repaired before we left the last town."_

"Outta my way!" the girl shouted as she leapt at Tira and aimed a kick at her head. Tira ducked below the attack and, slamming her ring into the ground, swung through the hole and kicked the girl above her. Pulling the ring out of the ground, Tira swung up above her opponent and threw the ring at her. The girl turned to see the ring just in time. Reaching into the small pouch on her back, she pulled out a long bladed chain. Giving a quick snap with her wrist, the chain snapped into a sword, and she knocked the ring aside just in time. Landing on the ground and catching her ring, Tira stood up and smiled at her enemy.

"Ooh, you're good." Tira said as she stared at the girl, her maniacal smile getting wider each second. "Come on, you're not going to run away, are you?" she asked, her voice echoing a mother teasing a child.

"No, but I will assist you to the Underworld." The girl said. Tira's expression hardened as she raised her ring and rushed her enemy.

"I'll cut your heart out!" she shouted as she neared the enemy.

"Not if I take yours first." The girl whispered.

"Damn it." Draco said as Zeke landed another cut. "Damn it." Zeke knocked his sword away. "DAMN IT!" Zeke knocked Draco to the ground.

"Sad. And I thought that you would be more of a threat than this." Zeke said as he rested his katana on his shoulder, his clones fading away. Draco got to his feet and retrieved his sword.

"Don't underestimate me!" he shouted as he raised his sword before him. Suddenly the blade shattered as Zeke and around twelve clones struck at once. Draco saw time slow as he fell backwards. His sword fell in pieces to the ground, the stub and handle in his hand. Zeke and his clones rushed in from all sides, each one wearing the same look of triumph.

"_Damn."_

Tira turned at the sound of steel impaling flesh. Terror filled her senses as she saw Draco hit the ground, dozens of sword wounds covering his body, blood pouring from each one. Tira felt new sensations suddenly; she felt scared, alone, and broken. Dropping her ring, she ran to Draco as Zeke turned to face her.

"Out of my way, you bastard!" she screamed as she slammed her fist into Zeke's face, throwing him aside. As Zeke crashed into the trees, Tira knelt over Draco. "Draco!" she shouted, and the warrior opened his eyes.

"Tira…" he whispered as looked up at her. His eyes widened slightly. "You're crying."

"You stupid fool!" she shouted, the tears flying off her face as shook her head. "What will Nightmare say? What will he do? What will I do?"

Draco smiled as his head rested against the ground. "Nightmare…I guess death was another way to break free of you." He whispered as his eyes closed.

"Don't you dare die! You here me Draco? Draco!" Tira screamed as Draco's breathing ceased. Biting her lip, tears streaming down her face, Tira broke down and cried, her head on Draco's body as she sobbed uncontrollably. Behind her, Zeke walked out of the trees, pulling twigs out of his leather armor.

"Insolent witch." He said as he stepped up behind her, his katana raised over her head. "You may join him."

The chop of the sword was heard throughout the forest.


	4. Untold Power

Chapter 3: Untold Power

The sun beat down on the scorched earth as the afternoon wore on. Across the ground of the forest path, blood gleamed in the sun, telling a tale of a battle. The battle was thought to be finished, but if that tale were told, it would be a lie.

"What? How are you-?" Zeke gasped as his katana was held up by Draco's hand. The razor edge of Kage Bushin hadn't even cut into the skin. "Why are you not dead?!" Zeke roared as he put more force down on the sword. Draco's head jerked to the side and his eyes snapped open, the normally blue eyes burning red. Suddenly a burst of energy exploded from his body, throwing Zeke and his ally off their feet.

Tira sat with her hands over her head to shield herself from the blast. Looking beside her, she saw that Draco was on his feet. Her eyes traveling up his body, she felt herself fall into awe at the site. His wounds were gone, his armor had vanished and was replaced by a red, brown and gold battle tunic with iron shoulder armor. His scarf had turned black, his pants were also black with brown leather boots and a large belt around his waist. On his left hand was a golden gauntlet with strange carvings and runes etched all across it.

"Tira." He said, and she looked up at his face. "Are you hurt?" he asked, looking down at her with his fiery eyes. She nodded, completely lost for words. He nodded in response and looked back at Zeke. "Zeke, you wanted to gauge my power, right?" he asked, and Zeke took a step back, his sword raised before him. "Then test it." Draco said, reaching to the side with his right arm, the remains of his sword in his hand. Energy crackled across the broken sword, then extended, taking the form of a new blade. It was the same shape and size of his last blade, but the hilt was now golden and the blade burned with a red energy. "Katon Arul Faust." He said pointing the sword at Zeke.

"What…what does that mean?" Zeke asked, taking another step back.

"The Reborn Flames of Faust." Draco said, taking a few steps towards Zeke. "Go ahead, you take the first move."

Zeke took a breath and formulated a plan. He then ran at Draco. "Kage Bushin, give me power!" he shouted as he replicated, creating dozens of clones and circling around Draco. "Die!" Zeke shouted as all the clones attacked.

"No." Draco said as energy erupted from his gauntlet and surrounded him, blocking each attack. Suddenly the energy burst into flames, forcing the clones back.

Zeke stood still, fear leaking into him. _"No! I can win! I will win!" _he thought as he created more clones and charged in again.

"I said you move first." Draco said, moving his sword and resting on his shoulder. "It's my turn now." He swung his sword in a huge circle, a ring of fire surrounding him and incinerating each clone that was too close. He felt the energy erupt from his gauntlet again, shielding him from behind. Slamming his sword into the ground, he whipped around and swung the gauntlet in a back fist. The golden glove released a wave of energy, causing everything in its path to be thrown through the air.

"Such power…" Zeke whispered as he watched his clones get decimated. Sweat gleamed on his face he watched. "I…I need more power."

"Zeke." The girl said. He turned to her and nodded.

"Alright, Maddie. We're pulling out. I need to calculate these changes." He said as turned and leapt into the trees, Maddie closely following.

Tira looked up at Draco as he killed the last clone, his expression never changing. "He's just testing how strong he really is." She whispered, her eyes shimmering in the now setting sun. Getting to her feet, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "I thought I had lost you." She said, resting her head on his back. Draco looked up at the setting sun and closed his eyes.

"So had I." he said, turning around to face her. Tira looked up into his fiery red eyes, watching as they slowly changed back to their normal blue. Breaking the gaze, she looked at him and saw that his armor had changed back as well. Looking back up into his eyes, she put her arms around him again.

"I'm glad you're ok." She said, her eyes never leaving his. Draco put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"As long as you're safe, that is all that matters to me." He said, and Tira smiled; not her usual maniacal, murderous smile, but an actual smile, full of joy and peace. Draco saw this, and felt an uncontrollable urge. Pulling Tira up towards him, he closed his eyes and placed his lips against hers.

Tira's eyes snapped open in shock as she felt Draco kiss her, but soon her eyes were also closed as she lost herself in him, her arms reaching up around his shoulders, grasping him close as he held her in the setting sun.


	5. Love, Lust, Control

Chapter 4: Love, Lust, Control

NOTE: This chapter is rated R due to extremely mature content.

Tira and Draco walked hand in hand the rest of the way to the next village. As they walked, Tira gazed up at the sky, her face wearing the same smile that she had worn after seeing Draco rise in the flames of power. She was surprised when Draco suddenly stopped and opened a door for her to enter an inn.

"For two?" the old man behind the counter asked as he watched the couple enter. Draco walked up to the man and leaned on the counter, forcing the man into an eye-to-eye gaze.

"Yes, and make it the best room you have." he said, straightening up and reaching into his gold pouch. "I'll give you 20 gold for the night."

The old man raised his voice slightly at Draco's offer. "The room is 50 gold and 23 silver for an evening, good sir." He said. Draco grabbed onto Faust's handle and sliced the desk in half. The man froze, not daring to move.

"Make it 25 gold, and I'll let you keep your life." He said, pulling the sword free of the ruined desk and pointing it at the man's head. The old man reached for a key with a shaky hand.

"Enjoy your evening, sir." He said, his voice slightly higher. As Draco lead the way to the room, Tira smiled at the old man.

"Don't worry." She said, her voice purring as she spoke. "I can promise you that he will enjoy this evening."

Draco stretched as he dropped the last of his armor onto the floor and started to strip away his clothes. Behind him, a few maids were filling a giant tub built right into the floor with hot water. Once the tub was filled, the maids left and Draco eased himself into the water, letting the heat sooth his aching muscles. He rested his head against the edge of the tub and let himself slide through the water, soon just floating under the surface. Subconsciously, Draco noted that the tub was huge, easily large enough for six men the size of Nightmare to lie in and still have more room.

"This must be what makes this room so expensive." Draco mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes and continued to let the soothing water ease his tension away.

"Draco."

The warrior opened his eyes and raised his head enough for him to see the doorway into the bathroom. Tira stood at the doorway, leaning against the doorframe wearing only a towel. Draco sat up in the water and pushed back to one side of the tub, assuming that Tira wanted to be given room to get in.

"Draco." Tira said again, and he looked at her again.

"What?" he asked, wondering what was going on with her.

Tira smiled as she watched Draco's puzzled expression and listened to his frustrated voice. She reached up to the fold in the towel and slid her hand across it, pulling it loose. As the towel fell, she watched as Draco's jaw dropped twice the speed of the towel. Pushing off of the doorframe, she walked over to the tub and slid into the water, never taking her eyes off of Draco. Gliding through the water, she pulled herself up against Draco and pressed her lips against his, loosing herself in him once again. Though Tira was anything but innocent, she was still pure and inexperienced. She pulled away from Draco and gazed into his eyes, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"I want you to take me." She said, sitting down on Draco's legs, feeling his sex brush against her inner thigh as she slid closer to him. "Take me," she repeated, brushing her lips against his as she moved her head beside his and whispered into his ear. "Take me as your own."

Draco listened to Tira words as she held him closer, her normally strong and commanding touch now soft and passionate, her arms wrapped around him, her head resting on his shoulder, her breath coming in slow, deep inhalations. With his right hand, he reached under her chin and gently moved her head to face him, then he pressed his lips against hers. He held her there for a long moment, then kissed her on the neck, then her collar bone, slowly making his way down to her breasts.

Tira leaned back as Draco made his way down her body, savoring the feeling of his lips against her skin. As she leaned farther back, Draco wrapped his arms around her lower back to keep her from falling while Tira reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She slowly pulled Draco's head closer to her chest, pulling his face to her breasts, and he responded by pressing his lips around her nipples, playfully biting and pulling her skin while Tira continued to hold him, her breathing steadily quickening in the heat of the moment.

Draco slowly and gently sucked on Tira's breasts as she continued to hold his head, hugging his skull closer to herself. He moved his face to the center of her chest and ran his tongue between her breasts, licking up her chest and along the side of her neck until he was face to face with her once again. He continued to hold her as she leaned back in the water while he leaned overtop of her. He once again pressed his lips against hers, but as they kissed, Draco slightly opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Tira's mouth.

Tira was shocked as she felt Draco's tongue enter her mouth and rub against her own, but as it was with the kissing, she was again soon lost in the moment, savoring each movement he made, each part of her he touched. Draco suddenly moved his arms under her back and her legs. Without breaking the passion, he stood with Tira in his arms, their lips still locked together, and he carried her to the bedroom, gently laying her on the soft white sheets and laying on top of her, never breaking their kiss.

Draco withdrew his tongue and pulled his lips away from Tira, who followed his ascending head until she could no longer reach him. Opening her eyes, she gazed up into his eyes, watching their light blue shimmer in the light. Setting her head back on her pillow, she reached up with her left hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Take me now, please." She said, and he shifted over her, his left hand sliding under her lower back as he moved himself up to her.

Tira closed her eyes and moaned in pain as she felt Draco enter her. As he slowly moved deeper inside her, she let more grunts and moans escape her mouth. Once Draco had fully entered her, he looked into Tira's eyes, a slight concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Tira swallowed and nodded.

"I'll be alright." She said as she reached up and brushed her hand across his cheek. Draco slightly nodded, then leaned forward and kissed her again, and she met his tongue as it entered her mouth. As they kissed, Draco thrust into Tira, causing her to moan, which made Draco pull away again.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked again, and Tira smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just ignore whatever noises I make, alright?" she said, her voice purring as she spoke, though Draco was sure he heard some uncertainty in her words. However, he ignored this and continued to slowly thrust inside her, and Tira once again started to moan and gasp in her painful pleasure. Draco lay on Tira for a few more minutes, the whole time thrusting deeper and deeper inside, and Tira's moan's and gasps soon became grunts and screams of pleasure, her hands tightly holding onto the bed sheets below her as Draco thrust into her again and again. Draco then pulled out of Tira and rose onto his hands and knees above her, gazing down at her.

"Get up." He said, and Tira obliged.

Tira rose to her hands and knees, facing away from Draco as he pulled her closer to him. She turned her head to look back as Draco rose to his knees and pulled her right against him, then entered her again. Tira moaned as she felt him drive deeper inside her, closing her eyes as the feeling swept through her. Draco thrust again, more forcefully this time, and Tira moaned even louder, feeling her breasts slightly sway forward and back with the motion. Again and again Draco thrust into her, and again Tira's moans soon became cries and screams of her immense pleasure. Draco grunted as he thrust again, and Tira raised a hand and pressed against his chest, and he paused.

"Enough." She panted, pulling away from Draco and turning to face him. "I need to rest…just for a moment." She said, her breathing coming in heavy gasps. Draco shrugged and lay back, reliving the moments that had just occurred.

Tira sat across from Draco, running her hand through her hair and thinking. Why was she feeling this way? Her whole life, the only thing she loved was watching the life leave someone's eyes as they bled to death. But now, in these past few days with Draco, in this moment, she felt more…it confused her. But e knew one thing; Draco felt better than any kill ever could. And she wanted more…

Draco raised his head slightly as he watched Tira crawl over to him. He remained motionless as she positioned herself over him, her hands on his forearms, her knees on either side of his hips. She lowered herself, and Draco entered her once again. Tira's eyes slowly closed as she bounced herself on Draco's lap, the feeling causing her to sit straight up, and Draco moved his hands and placed them on her hips as he gave tiny pushes to aid in Tira's pleasure. Tira bounced higher and higher, her cries growing louder, and Draco was soon grunting as he too started to loose himself in the pleasure.

Tira opened her eyes as she rode atop of Draco, and looking down into his eyes, she saw the depths start to burn red, and she felt a wave of heat release from his body. It felt good against her skin. Draco suddenly sat up and embraced Tira, the two of them face to face, and they kissed, their lips moving furiously, their tongues lashing at each other in a crazed frenzy. Tira felt the two of them startto overbalance, and soon she rolled backwards, Draco still on her, and Draco's thrusts became even stronger. Tira let out the loudest cry yet, and she felt Draco slow down. In the heat of the moment, she again grabbed his head and pulled it close to her chest.

"Don't stop! Don't-agh! Don't Stop!!" she cried, and Draco continued.

Draco thrust again and again, a familiar feeling welling up inside him. He pulled his head away from Tira and watched as she seemed to melt underneath him, her body loose and glistening with sweat, her breathing ragged, her cries adding to the pleasure he felt, then he heard the words that marked the beginning of the end.

"Draco!" Tira cried. "I…I'm cumming! I'm cumming!!"

Draco felt himself cumming as well, and at the that moment, he realsed inside her, they both froze. Draco, on his hands and knees above Tira, his eyes slowly changing back to their normal blue, Tira beneath him, her chest rising and falling as she panted and gasped, her eyes showing a new sight again…confusion. Draco leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, and pulled himself away from her, then lay next her and placed his arms around her, and she snuggled in close.

If they had bothered to look around the room, they would have seen the scorch marks on the walls and roof around the bed, a sign of their heated passion.


	6. Legends of Swords

Chapter 5: Legends of Swords

The next morning dawned in an orange glow on the horizon. Tira rolled under the covers of the bed and stretched in the heat of the sunlight. Her arms reached out and found the bed to be deserted, and she opened her eyes and sat up in the middle of the bed, pulling the covers up around herself. The curtains o the window had been drawn back, allowing the sunlight to enter the room. Through the doorway to the left, the bath sat full of water from the night before, Tira's towel still laying in the doorway. The other door, which lead out of the room, was closed.

Tira got out of the bed and located her clothes in a corner of the room, tossed there when she had adorned the towel. She dressed and walked around the room for a moment, then noticed a piece of paper on the door handle. She pulled it off and read:

_Tira,_

_I have gone out to check on a few things about yesterday. I shouldn't be to long, but if you want, you can check out and ask the old geezer where I went._

_Your love,_

_Draco._

Tira smiled as she read the note, then turned to gather what ever was still in the room that they would need. That was when she noticed the back of the note:

_PS:_

_Last night was amazing._

Tira went red and dropped the note, then picked up her ring from against the all and hurried out of the room, wanting to see Draco again for reasons she didn't quite understand.

"So, Zeke's weapon is one of the Great Blades?"

Draco sat in a dark and smoky room with several other men, all of whom wore traveling cloaks and hoods save for one, who wore a simple tunic with light armor around the weaker joints of the body.

"Yeah." The man in the tunic replied, leaning back and folding his hands before him. 'The Kage Bushin is the Clone Katana. There are others like it in each weapon class. The Mjolnir Hammer, the Fury Lance, the Demon Fang, you name it."

Draco leaned back in his chair as the man spoke, understanding what he said. He then pulled a piece of parchment out from his bag and showed it to the man. On it were the runes and symbols from the golden gauntlet he had acquired in his rebirth.

"What do these mean?" he asked, and the man took the parchment and studied it, the others around him leaning in to get a better look. After a few minutes, the man handed it back, shaking his head.

"Sorry, but I can't make it out. A few of the runes were familiar, but that was about it."

Draco nodded and stood to leave, but as he stood, all the cloaked men stood as well, each one reaching for a concealed weapon. Draco glared at the man in the tunic.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded as the man stood.

"You think that small amount of gold you paid us will suffice? My dagger is worth more than that. So we'll just be taking what we want before we let you leave." The man nodded, and two of the men swept in behind Draco and drew out their weapons; a katana and a dagger.

Draco's hand was a blur. Lashing out, he caught the first man in the side of the head, knock him off his feet and snapping his neck, then spinning and drawing Faust off his back and pointing the blade at his second assailant, who froze a mere inch from his death. Draco raised the sword and snapped out a kick, catching the man in the chest and breaking several ribs. Turning around, he slashed through the table between himself and the man, who was frozen in his chair, the color drained from his face.

"Call off your hounds, unless you want to be less of a man." Draco growled, the edge of Faust brushing against the man's bulge. The man raised a hand and waved with two fingers, and the others sat back down in silence.

"Good." Draco said, replacing his sword and leaving the room. As he slammed the door behind him, the table he had cut fell apart, and the man collapsed to the floor.

"That damn demon…" he cursed, his right hand clutching his heart.

Tira wandered down the crowded streets of the village, watching each person with a mild interest, yet keeping an eye open for a new host for her master. A small child ran in front of her, and she froze in her tracks. The child didn't even glance at her as he continued past, soon followed by his mother, begging him to slow down.

"Kids." Tira said, her voice filled with disgust as she watched the child vanish into the crowd. "I never want to give my life to parenting some brat."

Shaking her head, Tira turned and continued through the crowd, her mind once again wandering to thoughts of Draco.

Draco pushed through the cloth flap acting as the doorway into the tavern he had been in. Looking around the crowded street; he smiled when he spotted the green hair of Tira as she walked through the crowd. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She recoiled in defense at first, but realizing that it was Draco, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer.

"Where were you?" she asked, her voice purring as it had the night before. Draco smiled and released her, pulling his head away and walking beside her.

"Finding out how to get more power." He said, and Tira's eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

"Tell me more." She growled, and Draco pointed up the street to a large marble building.

"Our info lies in there." He said, and Tira nodded, her excitement no longer concealed.

In the shadows of a nearby alley, three pairs of eyes watched the couple make their way up the street. Silently they departed, seeking the same as the pair did.


	7. Fated Meeting

Chapter 6: Fated Meeting

The city's library was a huge complex. Towering shelves of books, golden chandeliers, brass candle stands and a row of weapons along the back wall. Draco and Tira soon felt lost inside the large building, yet sensing that a potential host for their master lurked inside.

"We may find more here than we expected." Tira whispered in excitement, and Draco nodded, yearning for freedom from his curse.

As they reached the back wall of the library, they spotted two people in the back; a young man with medium hard blonde hair, a dark blue magicians coat, blue pants, and a pair of dark glasses was pouring over a pile of books. Across from him, a brown haired girl in a white robe and skirt was dusting the book shelves with a long feather broom.

Draco approached the man and leaned on the book strewn table. The man looked up and pushed his glasses back on his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice soft yet threatening.

"I am looking for a man named Edda. You know him?" Draco asked, never taking his eyes off the man, who looked surprised at the request.

"Edda?" the man repeated, closing the book he was reading and getting to his feet. He paced around the room slowly, as though he was thinking, and Draco noted that the girl cleaning the shelves had slowed in her work, silently paying close attention. "I am afraid that I cannot just take you to Edda." The man said, stopping his pacing and turning to face Draco and Tira.

"Why not?" Tira demanded, her impatience growing. The man smiled and chuckled to himself.

"I need to give you both a test, to prove your worth." He said, casually leaning back against the wall.

Draco tensed as his words and slowly reached for Faust. "What kind of test?" he asked, and Tira flipped her ring off her shoulder and rested it on the floor.

"Of combat!" the man shouted, grabbing an Iron Sword from the wall and leaping at Draco, who ducked down and flipped Faust over himself, shielding himself from the man's blow. He felt the swords connect, then spun out from under his weapon and cut straight up. The man swung his Demon Knife in front of himself and blocked the attack, and the force lifted him into the air.

Tira leapt up at the man, her ring arced back, ready to behead him.

"Kirika!" he shouted, and Tira was knocked out of the air by the feather broom. She crashed onto the floor and cursed as she rolled to a sitting position, then found herself staring at the tip of a halberd held by the girl, a mocking smile on her face. Tira's blood boiled at this mockery and she swatted the blade away and rolled backwards to her feet, raising her ring just in time to block another thrust from the pole arm.

"You want to tempt death, don't you?" Tira asked, her voice dark and cold. Kirika merely glared at her.

"Death awaits you, young one." She said, her voice equally as cold. Tira growled and leapt at Kirika, ring raised and eyes burning.

Draco and the man were locked in a strong contest of speed and skill, their giant swords slashing and jabbing, clashing and spinning as they fought in a dance of death. The man swung his sword at Draco's right side, which the experienced warrior easily blocked. Draco's eyes widened in shock as the man rolled under his guard and upper-cutted him in the lower chest, sending his into the air. Draco cursed as he regained balance and readied himself for the landing, crushing the wooden boards beneath him as he crashed to the floor. Rising to his feet, the man rushed in and punched him the face, then slammed the handle of his sword onto Draco's back. He doubled over from the blow, and the man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground, mocking him.

"Quit playing around!" he shouted as he threw Draco into a book self, smashing the warrior through the center of the self and causing it to collapse on top of him. "Pitiful." The man said, resting his sword on the ground and leaning back to watch the women battle.

Tira could find no headway in her opponent. Each attempt to strike was blocked and countered, forcing Tira onto the defensive. Growing more impatient, Tira leapt back and threw her ring at Kirika, who deflected the attack easily, lodging the ring into the roof.

"Fool!" Kirika shouted as she rushed Tira, spun low and kicked, throwing Tira into the air. Kirika leapt up after Tira, halberd arced and ready.

"Dumb bitch." Tira giggled, and Kirika faltered. Tira kicked off of Kirika's head and grabbed onto her ring, swinging through the center, turning, then planted both of her feet in Kirika's gut, forcing her to fly down to the floor. Tira smiled as she gave her weapon a tug, dislodged it, and fell after her enemy, ready for more.

The man was shocked at how easily the girl and countered Kirika's attack. His attention was suddenly drawn to the rubble of the shelf as Draco erupted from the wreckage, a black aura radiating from his body.

Draco raised Faust and rushed at the man, charging all his power into his sword and swinging. The man flipped his sword up and the blades clashed.

"Crush him, Faust!" Draco roared, and his blade burst into flames, shattering the man's sword and throwing him back into the wall. Draco leapt after him, Faust raised over his head.

"Enough!" the man shouted, and Draco's blade froze an inch from the man's skull. Panting, the man slowly got to his feet and extended his hand. "I am Edda." He said, and Draco slung Faust onto his back.

Across the room, Tira moaned in disappointment as she reluctantly disengaged with Kirika and walked over to Draco, slipping her ring across her shoulder as she went. Kirika held her polearm at her side and walked over to Edda, her face etched with worry.

"I want to know about the Kage Bushin." Draco said, and Edda looked shocked.

"It is a legendary-" he began, but Draco cut him off.

"I know that already. I want to know how it has the power to clone its wielder." Draco said, and Edda nodded.

"Alright." He said, pulling a chair over and sitting down. "All of the legendary weapons have a Soul Shard, or a piece of either Soul Edge or Soul Calibur, imbedded inside of it. This determines what kind of power it will have, and whether or not it is safe to wield. The Kage Bushin," he broke off and looked at Draco, his expression a smile. "Has both a piece of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur inside it. Only two other weapons have that power; The Demon Fang and the Eclipse Blades."

Draco listened, remembering, long ago, a warrior with pitch black hair and armor, wielding twin kunai. That warrior and his band of soldiers aided him in his strike against Emperor Strife and the Grandall Empire. Draco looked up at Edda.

"The Eclipse Blades, are they kunai?" he asked, and Edda nodded. Draco nodded, then turned from Edda and looked out the window of the library.

"Koaru…" he said, watching the clouds move across the setting sun.

"Nice to know you remember." Came a voice from the shadows of the back door. Draco whipped around and brought Faust down to a battle stance. From the back came three figures, one in black leather armor with two kunai strapped to his sides, one in a dark blue bandit shirt and a long ethnic skirt, and the last in a pure white warrior's uniform with a white samurai headband and a large katana sheathed at his side. The one in black stopped short of Edda and smiled.

"Good to see you again, Draco."


	8. Love's First Hate

Chapter 7: Love's First Hate

Tira looked from Draco to the three warriors at the back. She frowned, feeling confused and slightly betrayed. Draco had told her about everyone he had encountered in the Grandallian Revolution, yet she could not recall these three ever being mentioned. She walked over to Draco and stood beside him, meaning to talk to him, but Draco had started talking to the black haired man.

"Koaru, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice filled with anger and malice. The last time he had seen his former fellow Captain, they had tried to kill each other over the right to finish off Strife. The memory still made Draco's heart burn with rage.

"I am merely seeking the answers to a few questions regarding my knives." Koaru said, his voice calm and cool, yet his eyes betrayed his feelings; his still bore hatred towards Draco for his defeat and loss of revenge. Beside him, the girl walked forward and addressed Tira.

"So you're still alive, are you?" she asked, and Tira gasped in recognition.

"I remember you." She said, recalling that just before she met Draco she had battled a potential host for Soul Edge and had lost. Tira glared at the girl and readied her ring, determined to fix her error. Draco noted this and held his hand in front of her.

"Tira, don't. Asumi may look weak, but her speed makes up for her lack of strength."

Tira swatted Draco's hand away from herself and glared at him. "I don't need you to tell me that." She said, and Draco was taken aback. The white clad warrior in the group walked towards Edda and embraced him in a hug.

"Edda, how have you been keeping?" he asked, and Edda smiled.

"Probably better than you, Vaihlo." He said, releasing him and walking over to a bookshelf. Kirika stood off to the side, not speaking, but holding her halberd at the ready. Edda noted this and cleared his throat. "My apologies. This is my fiancé, Kirika." He said, and Kirika relaxed a bit more, nodding in recognition. Asumi nodded back while Vaihlo started to congratulate Edda. Koaru, however, had made his way over to Draco, now standing only a few feet away from him.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked, his hands resting on the handles of his blades, and Draco tensed up once again. "Killing the dumb bastard? Was it satisfying? Did it make you stronger? Did it protect you from…" he leaned forward and whispered right into Draco's ear, "slavery?"

Draco's temper gave and he grabbed Koaru by the neck, holding him in the air, crushing the life from him.

"Draco!" Tira screamed, not out of fear but shock, and the others turned to look.

"Draco!" Vaihlo shouted, running forward and grabbing his arm. "Let him go!" Draco lashed out with his free hand and sent Vaihlo flying across the room, smashing him into the wall and imbedding him there. Asumi and Edda both ran forward and lashed out with two powerful kicks, and the force caused Draco to loosen his grip enough for Koaru to pull free. Landing in a crouch, Koaru leapt backwards and gathered fire in his hands.

"Koaru!" Asumi shouted, but he launched the flames at Draco, who merely smiled. The flames struck him, then were absorbed into Faust. Koaru blinked in disbelief, then drew his kunai. In a flash, Draco had Faust in hand, ready to finish his former ally.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned to see that Kirika had shouted at them all, her face etched in rage and fear, and Edda quickly ran over to her and embraced her as she started to cry. Koaru sheathed his blades and Draco slid his sword back in place. Tira looked from one to the other, then exhaled in disbelief.

"Men." She said, and Asumi nodded in agreement.

Edda called Koaru and Draco aside from the others and pulled a large book down from one of the shelves. Flipping through the pages, and soon stopped at a page with illustrations of weapons. Draco instantly recognized Kage Bushin and the Eclipse Blades, but the rest were new to him. Edda pointed at different weapons on the page, listing off their names. The Demon Fang, Draco noted, was an Iron Sword in the shape of a large tooth with fur covering the hilt. There was even a ring called the Setting Sun, a katana dubbed Sakura Wind, and a stave called Heaven's Pillar. Edda explained that all the weapons were rare and sought after by only the most powerful warriors. Draco noted that Koaru's eyes hadn't wandered from the katana or chinese sword known as Blazing Soul.

"Only five are known to be in possession right now." Edda said, cutting into Draco's suspicions. "The Kage Bushin, Eclipse Blades, Demon Fang, Fury Lance, and Scythe of Hades."

Draco nodded, and noted that Koaru's expression seemed to darken at this news. Suddenly the front doors burst open and a villager came running in, screaming for Edda.

"What is it?" Edda asked, getting to his feet and rushing over to the man.

"The city is under siege." He said, and Draco noted the large gash in his side that was bleeding rather hard. The man took a deep breath and exclaimed, "The bandits have gathered in a larger force, and pirates have just come ashore!" Edda nodded and turned to everyone.

"If you want to escape, then now is your chance." No one moved, but Tira approached Edda and asked, "Why would pirates and bandits be interested in a small city like this?"

Edda lowered his head and sighed. "Because…I have the Demon Fang."


	9. To Love and Protect

Chapter 8: To Love and Protect

Rushing outside, Draco and Tira both saw that half the city was burning. Women and child ran in all directions, screaming as their homes burnt and the thieves chased them, slaughtering them like lambs.

"Tira." Draco said, taking her hands and holding them up to his face as he stared into her eyes. "You have lived a life of assassination and murder. You have never had to fight for any other reason."

Tira looked at Draco, confused and worried that he might be sick. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice shaking. "What other reasons for fighting are there?"

Draco released her hands and pulled her into a hug, and Tira wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I once fought to protect cities like this one." Draco said, still holding her as he turned his head to look at the destruction. "But today I shall fight not for them, but for you."

Tira looked up at Draco, trying to understand what he was saying. Draco saw that she didn't fully understand, and smiled. Leaning forward, he kissed her, then ran into the destruction, Faust's edge gleaming in the firelight. Tira watched him go, part of her wanting to follow, the other half wanting to stay where she was.

"He hasn't changed one bit."

Tira started as she turned to see Koaru standing beside her, arms crossed, gazing out at the city. Lowering his head, he smiled and chuckled to himself.

"That's probably why I can't beat him." He said, then suddenly looked up, his eyes glowing a rich purple glaze. Drawing his knives, Koaru sped off down the marble steps and into the sea of screaming people after Draco. Tira watched him go; wondering what drove him as she heard footsteps from behind. Turning, she saw Vaihlo and Edda, swords drawn, running after Koaru and Draco, both looking as though they had everything to prove and nothing to lose. Tira turned and watched them pass as Kirika and Asumi stepped up beside her, both with weapons drawn.

"Will I ever understand what drives a man to do the stupid things he does?" Tira asked aloud, and Kirika looked at her.

"The same thing that drives us; to protect those we love and care for."

Tira looked back out at the city, watching as people ran, then as a group of bandits broke from the crowd and rushed at the library. Tira flipped her ring into her hands and readied herself.

"To protect those we love and care for…" she said, and Asumi nodded as she leapt off the steps and into the battle.

Draco blazed through the sea of pirates that were trying to pass into the city. Behind him, the men of the city cheered, holding weapons ranging from pitchforks to blunt broadswords. In front of him, a seemingly endless sea of pirates seemed to surge forward, weapons drawn and teeth bared, all wanting what they had come for.

"Damn it." Draco said as he spun and broadsided the next line of enemies, snapping bones, crushing skulls and throwing bodies through the air. Bringing Faust around his back, Draco slashed straight up, vertically slicing one pirate in half, then changing his sword's arch and bringing it down at an angle, taking out six more men. Draco suddenly saw three pirates leap over their fallen comrades and fall at him, blades pointed at his vitals, and he had no time to move.

"Damn…"

"Get outta my way!" Vaihlo shouted as his katana, the Damascus Sword, arched and spun, slicing through the hordes of bandits that had filled the street he was trying to get through. Beside him, Edda's Andonite was sending the thieves flying left, right and center, each one mortally wounded. The two warriors cut their way deeper through the city, never tiring. "What's the point of going this way?" Vaihlo asked as he took one man's head off and spun around, plunging his sword into another's gut.

"None really. Just thought that this street looked full enough to have fun in." Edda replied, and Vaihlo laughed, truly glad to have the chronicler beside him in battle again. "By the way," Edda asked as he rammed three bandits with his sword. "What's the story with you and Akari?"

Vaihlo ducked under an attack and slammed the butt of his sword into the face of one bandit, the swept out his legs with a kick and buried his sword into the man's back.

"Six months pregnant, and we're getting married in two weeks." He said, pulling his sword up and out, then splitting another's skull with the blunt side of his blade. Edda spun and swept his sword through another group.

"Wow! Does she know that you're here right now?" he asked, and Vaihlo laughed.

"You kidding?! She thinks I'm on a peace negotiation trip to Dalkia."

Draco looked up as he heard three bodies crash on either side of him. Koaru stood before him, a dark aura burning from his body. Six pirates rushed him at once, and he swiftly and nimbly ducked, spun and twisted around their attacks, delivering fatal blows with each movement. Eight slashes, six bodies hit the ground, and the advancing horde slowed. Koaru cast a threatening glare at Draco, his purple eyes burning in the darkness.

"Get up, Draco. If anyone ever kills you, it will be me, understand?"

Draco grinned at his words, and heaved himself back to his feet. "This changes nothing, you know." He said as he hefted Faust onto his shoulder and stood beside Koaru, facing the pirates. Koaru chuckled and spun his kunai through his fingers.

"Think I didn't know that? This is going to be a short lived truce, understood?"

Draco nodded and grunted, then together the two warlords crashed into the pirates' ranks, cutting through them without question, without hesitation, and without mercy.

Tira spun on her left foot, right leg in the air, and ring in her left hand, and everything within five feet of her became a pile of gore and blood. She stopped and stood, watching the other two women fight. Asumi was sliding from one enemy to the next, her Bonebreaker Sword spinning and weaving around in a graceful dance of doom while Kirika used her halberd to quickly dispatch the bandits to the underworld. Watching the other women in battle, Tira noticed that they both shared a burning gleam in their eyes, and it seemed to intensify with each enemy they defeated.

"To protect those I love and care for…" Tira muttered as she watched, absent mindedly killing a bandit who had snuck up behind her.

Draco swept through the pirates ranks, Faust swathing a clean path for him while Koaru silenced those who managed to avoid the lethal edge.

"Look who it is." Koaru said, and Draco looked past the horde to the back ranks. The feathered hat and twin swords of Cervantes stood out clearly for the two warriors. "He's mine." Koaru said, leaping over Draco and slamming into the pirate lord.

"You damn hothead!" Draco shouted as the pirates encircled him, taking advantage of his exposed back and piercing him. Draco roared in agony as he dropped to his knees, watching the pirates feet close in around him, ready to finish the job.

Then Tira's face clearly burned into his mind, and he felt the heat radiate from Faust.

Koaru relentlessly attacked Cervantes, giving the soulless warrior no chance to attack.

"I'll dispatch you, you bastard." Koaru growled, the image of Asuka's crushed and bloody body clear in his mind. He felt the twinge of pain, and the Soul Shard in his chest released its energy, filling his rage, radiating around him, and sped past Cervantes, charging the man's back and powering his right kunai with energy.

"DIE!!!!!!!" he roared as the blade struck into Cervantes' back and blasted a hole through his chest. The corpse hit the ground, and Koaru growled as he saw that it was an imposter; a pirate impersonating the man he hunted. "Damn IT!!!" he shouted, then froze as he felt an immeasurable power erupt from the mass of pirates behind him. "What…?" he asked, frozen in place by the fear leaking into his senses. "What could harbor that much power?"

Draco tightened his grip on Faust and caught the blade of a sword coming down at his head with his free hand. He tightened his grip on the blade, and it shattered under the pressure of his hand.

"Welcome to the roast." Draco said, slowly rising to his feet, keeping his head lowered. "And you're all the main course." He snapped his head up, and the pirates saw the bright red pupils of Draco and felt the immense heat radiate off his body. "_**Katon!**_" he shouted, raising his sword over his head, and the flames of Katon Arul swirled around the blade, lashing out and striking all who got to close. Draco didn't even note that his clothes had erupted into flame and shifted to those of Katon Arul. "Die, you bastards." He said, slamming the tip of Faust into the ground, feeding the flames into the earth. Pillars of fire shot up from the ground, killing hundreds of pirates in an instant, then settled back into the earth. The pirates turned and ran, desperate to escape. Draco watched them run, the fire in his eyes blazing with hate.

"Enjoy the mercy you never gave." He said, his voice burning and his eyes glowing in the darkness.

Koaru was speechless. It had to be an illusion. How could Draco have so much power? Even if he allowed himself to be consumed by the Soul Shard, he was no where near that strong. Shaking his head, he refocused his attention to killing the pirates that tried to pass him. One by one they dropped around him, none of them putting up any fight.

After the last body hit the ground, Koaru turned to see Draco back to normal, though his hair was still billowing around his head, blown by an unfelt wind. He slowly approached his rival, yet offered no challenge.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice shaking in fear and rage. Draco shrugged and turned from him.

"I died, and was brought back by that force. That's all I know."

Koaru turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, and Koaru paused to turn and face him.

"To find more answers." He said, then continued on his way. Draco slipped Faust onto his back and slid his hand through his hair.

"Find some for me, ok old friend?" he said to himself, but couldn't help but feel that Koaru had heard him, cause at that moment, he waved over his shoulder.


	10. The Road Has Many Twists

Chapter 9: The Road Has Many Twists

Draco returned to Tira and the others at the library, covered in blood and sweat. He was glad to see Tira unharmed and wearing her usual 'after the massacre' grin. Approaching the group, Asumi turned to Draco and, seeing him alone screamed her question.

"Where's Koaru?!" she demanded, and Vaihlo spun around to see the lone warrior. Draco merely pointed his thumb over his shoulder, and both Asumi and Vaihlo ran in the direction without another word.

Edda sat on the ground, his sword bearing several cracks and dents, his face dripping with sweat, and Kirika kneeling next to him, dapping ointment to a large gash on his face. Draco approached him and knelt before him.

"Where is the Demon Fang?" he asked, and Edda shook his head.

"I won't give it to you." He said, defensively reaching for the handle of his sword. Draco noted this and grabbed hold of Faust, swinging the mighty sword off his back, and slammed the side into Edda's sword, shattering it to pieces.

"Don't be stupid." Draco said, replacing Faust on his back. "I don't want to take it, I just want to see it."

Edda considered his words, then stood. "Follow me." He said, turning and walking back into the library. Draco and Tira followed while Kirika picked up the bottle of ointment and ran ahead of them, shooting them both a dangerous glare as she passed. Inside, Edda stood before one of the few still standing book shelves. Once he saw Draco, he turned to the shelf and pulled the bottom shelf off, revealing a secret compartment. Draco approached and looked into the hiding spot, and his breath was stolen. Inside was the legendary blade, its blade gleaming in the little torchlight that was around them, the furred hilt looking as though it had just been washed by a thousand maids. Reaching in, Draco grabbed hold of the handle, only to release it instantly. The moment he had touched it, a string jolt of energy had shot through his arm, and now he fought to bring the feeling back into his arm.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, and Edda smiled.

"You can't lift it either? No surprise." He said, pulling his cloak off and wrapping it thickly around his hand. "The blade can only be wielded by one with a pure heart, so you and I are both out." He said, grabbing the handle with his wrapped hand and lifting sword out.

"How so?" Draco asked, thinking his heart to be pure. Edda looked at him and grinned.

"Take a good look at your companion over there, then tell me you have a pure heart." He said, and Draco looked over at Tira as she scanned through a book of torture. The mere sight of her standing there, ring across her chest dripping in blood, the exposure of her clothes, and Draco felt a wave of excitement, then mentally slapped him. How stupid to think he was pure. Turning back to Edda, he smiled and shook his head. Edda returned the grin, then set the sword down.

"The sword is also dangerous, for it is like Soul Edge." He said, and Draco turned again to face Edda, who was now wrapping the whole sword in his cloak and tying it tight with some rope. "It too seeks strong souls to possess, but unlike Soul Edge, it will not drive its wielder to kill."

Draco looked at Edda with a note of confusion. Why tell him all this? Then he noticed that Edda had picked up a traveling bag and a new cloak.

"I mean to find a way to destroy the sword, Draco. And I need your help."

Tira walked a ways ahead of Draco, her arms crossed across her chest, and Draco knew, without even seeing her face, that she was, for lack of a better word, pissed. Stepping up his pace, Draco walked next to her and asked, "Tira, what's the problem this time?"

Tira shot him a dirty look, the over her left shoulder. Draco looked in the direction, and sighed. Edda walked a ways behind them, the wrapped Demon Fang strapped to his back, and a new Iron Sword in his right hand with his bag in the left. Draco looked back to Tira.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, and Tira glared at him.

"I don't trust him, and I don't want him traveling with us." She said, and Draco felt even more confused. Unable to stop himself, he asked why. Tira then looked at him with a look that made his pulse slow; the look she had worn when she had lain beneath him that one night. "I had wanted more time with you, got it?" she said, her expression the same, but her voice still dark and angry. Looking away from him, Tira walked ahead, leaving Draco regretting having brought Edda along. Seeming to sense the problem, Edda walked up beside Draco and smiled.

"Sorry. If you two would prefer, I could make camp an hour or so ahead of you."

Draco smiled at Edda's thoughtfulness, then cracked his neck.

"We'll see after the sun sets, ok?"

They were many miles from the city when the sun finally started to cast its golden rays over the treetops, marking the end of the day. Tira had already begun kicking twigs into the middle of a clearing just off the road, her way of telling Draco where she wanted to sleep and that he had better make the damn fire. Edda winked at Draco and continued on ahead, and Draco silently thanked the chronicler. Approaching Tira, he dropped the rucksack and began untying the sleeping wrap that Tira slept in.

Tira walked over to Draco and looked into the distance, watching Edda vanish into the shadows.

"Where is he going?" she asked, her voice still hard.

"He said that he was going to make camp a ways up ahead in order to keep us from the prospect of bandits coming for the sword." Draco lied, not wanting Tira to know that Edda was giving them some 'alone' time. Tira shrugged and walked into the trees. "Where you going now?" Draco asked, and Tira turned to look at him.

"There's a river over here, and I stink like blood from the battle." She said before turning being swallowed by the darkness.

Draco got the fire built up with extra wood off to the side in a neat pile…or neat to him at least. To another, it looked like someone had had a seizure while taking a shit. He then stood and stretched, his bones cracking from the movement, then started to strip away his armor, intending to also bathe in the river. After he had removed all but his tunic, he took the same path that Tira had taken and soon found himself on the shores of a moonlit river. As he started to pull his tunic off, he heard a splash from the river, and saw Tira, fully undressed (like it makes any difference) breaking the surface of the water, the moon casting a black shadow on her figure. Draco tossed his tunic aside and dove in after her, his being feeling refreshed by the waters coolness. He resurfaced behind Tira and once again wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Tira had heard him enter the water, so when she felt his arms wrap around her, grabbed hold of them leaned back into him, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. She then turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring up into his eyes, seeing the warmth in their depths, yet also seeing the sadness and pain that he suffered through. Pushing these thoughts aside, she closed her eyes and pulled him close, kissing him the way that she had that day when he had been reborn in flames.

Around them, the waters slowly began to boil.


	11. Returning to a Nightmare

Chapter 10: Returning to a Nightmare

Draco lay next to Tira, his sleep restless. Beside him, Tira slept soundly, the late evening breeze waving her hair around her head as she lay with her head resting on Draco's chest, her hands resting closer to the south. In Draco's sleep, he heard his voice, saw its eye, felt the heat of the flames…

_Come back._ The eye widened and stared right at him. _Bring me the host._ The voice roared through his mind. _Return to me with the soul._ Draco woke up, panting, his body gleaming with sweat. Calming down, he looked down at Tira as she slept, undisturbed by his nightmare.

Nightmare.

Draco slid out from under Tira and dressed, taking his time, dreading what he was about to do. With a quick look at Tira, he grabbed Faust and headed in Edda's direction.

Tira woke some time later. Stretching out, she noticed that Draco was gone…again. Tira sighed and lay flat on her back, watching the birds fly across the blue cloudless sky. With the images of the previous evening still fresh in her mind, she got to her feet and began dressing, hoping that she wouldn't have to look for Draco again. She turned when she heard a twig snap on the ground. Turning, she saw Draco walking into the camp, Faust on his back, the wrapped Demon Fang in his left and, and Edda draped over his right shoulder. Dropping Edda to the ground and setting the Demon Fang on the ground, Draco walked past Tira and started to pack up camp. Tira noted that Draco had a nasty gash on his right cheek which was still bleeding. The sight aroused her. Turning her gaze from Draco, she saw that Edda had gotten the worse end of the stick. His glasses were broken, his right shoulder was dislocated, and his entire face was covered in blood. Tira grinned, not caring what had happened, only happy knowing that Draco was still cold as ice.

"Let's go." Draco said suddenly, the carrying bag back on his back as he picked up Edda and grabbed the wrapped sword. Tira followed without question, her broad grin in place as she pranced next to him.

They walked in silence for an hour or so till Tira finally read the expression on Draco's face.

"He's calling us, isn't he?" she asked, her voice sounding like a dog's grow as she spoke, her distrust for Nightmare obvious. Draco merely nodded and continued to walk, not wanting to think of what would become of the man he now carried. Tira sighed in disappointment, then picked up her pace to get a few steps ahead of Draco, her head once again pointing up as she watched the birds fly in their freedom.

A few hours later Draco and Tira stood outside a large ancient cathedral; the resting place of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, and where Nightmare waited for them. Entering the building, Draco instantly felt himself weaken under Nightmare's power, and soon enough the azure knight appeared on a balcony above them.

"That is him then?" he asked, and Draco, unwillingly, dropped to one knee. Beside him, Tira was uncomfortable with the whole situation, but hid it with her silence. Draco laid Edda on the ground, then stood and walked back, keeping his eyes on the floor, Tira moving with him.

Edda stirred as he felt the presence of Nightmare above him. Opening his eyes, he saw the great knight, and instantly felt his heart skip a beat.

"Now," Nightmare said, leaping off the balcony and landing right over Edda. "Become a part of me." He said as he grabbed Edda's head. The chronicler screamed in agony as Soul Edge's powers surged into him, then Nightmare suddenly roared in pain as well. Draco and Tira watched in shock as Nightmare released Edda and turned on them, a greenish blood oozing from Nightmare's clawed hand.

"You!" he pointed at Draco, Soul Edges appearing in his clawed hand. "You tricked me! You brought me a worthy host with the powers of Soul Calibur imbedded in him! You traitor!" Nightmare roared as he lunged forward, Soul Edge aimed right at his heart. Draco felt his body freeze, unable to take his eyes off the spinning blade as it neared him, unable to move a muscle.

"_So…this is the end."_ He thought, watching the blade with a calm he had never known, till he saw the flash of green in front of him, and the sound of steel impaling flesh, and Tira's scream of pain.

"NO!" Draco roared as he grabbed Tira and pulled her from the sword, her blood spilling from the wound as she was tugged away from the demonic sword. Draco lay Tira down and bent over her, feeling tears swim in his eyes for the first time in years. "What were you thinking?" he asked, the tears running down his face. Tira smiled through the blood on her mouth and reached up to run her hand through his hair.

"To protect…the one I love and care for." She said weakly, the light in her eyes fading, their sparkle gone forever, her hand falling to the ground, never to rise again. Draco dropped his head to hers, crying like he had never cried before. Behind him, Nightmare stood, unable to understand what was happening, only knowing that he wanted to destroy it. Raising his sword above his head, he pointed the blade and Draco.

"Now, offer your soul." He said.

Draco quit crying. Nightmare saw the air around Draco seemed to shimmer.

"You bastard." Draco said, raising his head off of Tira. "You have never known love, only hate and rage. You feed on other's happiness and destroy it to further your own existence." Draco continued, his clothes whipping in an unseen wind, his hair flying around his head. "You took my freedom, my life, and my love. I will make you pay…" Draco's entire body was swallowed up in a tornado of screaming flames, and Nightmare backed away, his sword raised in defense.

"With your life."


	12. Forging of Hearts

Chapter 11: Forging of Hearts

Her smile. Her sway. Her laugh. Her sparkling eyes. The feeling of her lips. The joy she brought. It was all gone, gone because of him. Swinging his arm to the side, the flames vanished, and Draco Katon Arul Faust stood facing Nightmare, his eyes blazing with the rage and sorrow he felt. Raising his blazing sword over his head, Draco roared in rage and thrust the blade into the ground, causing the ground between Nightmare and Faust to crack and glow.

"DIE!" Draco shouted as he violently twisted his sword, causing the ground to explode. Nightmare roared in defiance as he was thrown through the air and crashed into the wall. Recovering, he saw Draco launch a stream of fire at him through his sword and the azure knight was swallowed by the flesh eating flames.

Draco set his sword beside him and watched the flames, a bitter feeling of satisfaction in his heart. "Its over." He said, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

In the heart of the flames, two glowing eyes glared out at Draco. "Not yet." Came the dark, unearthly voice that chilled Draco to his soul. Looking up, he saw the flames extinguish was Night Terror violently spread his wings, the resulting gust throwing Draco to the ground. Getting up, he only just rolled aside as Night Terror shot a beam of energy at him from his clawed hand. The floor behind Draco exploded, and he was showed with bits of debris. Rising to his feet, Draco saw Edda weakly dragging Tira's body away from the chaos and into a separate. Catching the chronicler's eye, Draco bowed his head in apology. Edda merely smiled and shook his head, then continued to move out of the room.

"What a guy." Draco said to himself as he turned and launched more fire at Night Terror. The winged demon rose above the flames and launched another attack Draco, who raised his gauntlet and let the flaming shield block the hit, the force driving him to his knees. "Wait." Draco realized. "Edda…"

Night Terror landed and charged at Draco, Soul Edge raised and ready to strike. The knight slammed his sword into the ground, and Night Terror was engulfed in more flames. Stopping and flapping his wings to blow the flames away, Night Terror had lost sight of Draco.

"Come out and play, little maggot!" the demon shrieked, looking about for its prey. The sudden sting in its back told Night Terror that Draco was behind him.

Draco gritted his teeth as he plunged both Faust and the Demon Fang into Night Terror's back the pain shooting through his left arm was unbearable, and he felt his grip on the Fang weaken.

"Come on…hang on…" he said to himself, but he may as well have as a dog not to piss on his leg.

"Away from me!" Night Terror screamed as it slammed its fist into the ground, creating a crater and launching Draco backwards. Rolling with the momentum, Draco got back to his feet, his right hand raising Faust for battle, but his left and arm went limp, and the Demon Fang dropped to the ground.

"Damn it." He growled as Night Terror flew above him, watching him like a child at play.

"Why do you continue? What purpose do you have to fight?" Night Terror asked, its arms crossed over its chest. Draco dropped to his knees as memories of Tira flooded his mind again.

"I fight for the one I love." Draco said, slowly raising his head, gripping Faust tightly. "I fight for her, and only her. I fought to protect her, but now I realize that it was all wasted." He slowly rose back to his feet, wrapping the Demon Fang in his scarf and lifting it up, the pain still shooting through his arm, though less intense. "I use to think that doing nothing was unforgivable." Draco said, his eyes on the ground, both swords held out to either side in each hand. "but sometimes there are things you shouldn't do to keep others safe, but then are things that you have to do…" he said, releasing the scarf and grabbing the handle of the demon Fang, the pain back at full capacity. He raised Faust over his head and poured all of his power into it, the blade igniting and burning so hot that even Draco found it unbearable. "You have to do those things, even if it kills you!" he roared, piercing the Demon Fang with Faust. _**"Katon Arul Forge; Forging of Forbidden Flames!"**_

Everything within fifty feet of Draco exploded, leaving Night Terror to watch the dust settle in triumph.


	13. Soul Edge vs Dragon Edge

Chapter 12: Soul Edge vs. Dragon Edge

Night Terror settled to the ground, Soul Edge firmly clutched in its hand. "Foolish mortal." It said, staring into the dust cloud that still hung in the air. "Did you think that you could defeat me? You humans and your hearts, so weak and fragile."

"You're right." Came a voice from the dust, and Night terror went silent. "Human hearts are really weak." Flames erupted from the dust, slamming into Night Terror and melting all the rock and rubble in the chamber. Looking back at where the flames had originated, Night Terror saw Draco standing there, perfectly fine, a large brownish red sword in his hands. The hilt was shaped like a dragon's wings, the handle was wrapped in dragon hide, and the blade itself was a combination of adamantine and dragon claw.

"Good thing I don't have a human heart, isn't it?" Draco asked, raising his new sword over his head, the red and silver blade glowing orange. _**"Dragon King Fury!"**_ he shouted, slashing the sword through the air, a large flaming blade of energy launching itself at Night Terror. The demon shrieked in pain as the attack slammed into it, throwing it back into the wall. The impact sent fissures running through the structure, and the balcony above the demon collapsed.

"You dead yet, ya fucking bastard?" Draco asked, resting his sword on his shoulder. The pile of rock blew apart, and Night Terror flew up into the sky, turning to face Draco, and shot another energy beam at him. Draco smiled just as the beam was about strike him. "Pathetic."

Night Terror watched as the energy struck its target, and felt relived, knowing that nothing could survive that. It nearly fell out of the air when it saw the large flaming cocoon around Draco.

"That the best you got?" Draco called from within the cocoon, the flames jaggedly parting down the middle, then folding backwards. Draco brought his sword off his shoulder and pointed it up at Night Terror. "I'm coming up after you." He said, and the flames spread out into two large blazing wings on his back. With one thrust, Draco flew up and brought Dragon Edge down on Night Terror, who in response blocked with Soul Edge. Draco flapped his wings again, soaring right over Night Terror's head. A clear shot. Dragon Edge thrust down, and the demon shrieked as the blade sank into its collar and through to where its heart should have been. But Draco wasn't done, not yet. Another burst from his wings, and he rocketed straight down at the ground, Night Terror stuck on his sword. Flipping over six feet above the ground, Draco cut straight down with Dragon Edge, slicing through Night Terror's chest and throwing it into the ground at roughly 120 mph. Draco then flew back above the demon, aiming the tip of his sword at its head.

"Do it." Night Terror said weakly, staring up at the blade. Draco dropped the sword, watching it slowly start to fall, then flipping over and slammed his heel into the handle, shooting the sword through Night terror's head, shattering its skull…pretty much killing it.

Draco landed beside the corpse, staring at the creature that had enslaved him and Tira. Tira…Draco reached down and took Soul Edge from the creature's hand, then turned and walked to the room Edda had entered.

"Fool." Draco turned and stared at the corpse as it rose to its feet. "You cannot run away…from…your Nightmare!" it shrieked as it rushed at him, arms reaching out for him. Draco pointed Dragon Edge at it, disgusted.

"Who the fuck said I was yours?" he asked, then jabbed his sword into the armor. _**"Giga Flare!"**_ he roared, and a beam of white and red energy shot from the blade, ripping the armor to pieces, disintegrating them till nothing was left.

"Now…I am free of my slavery…" Draco said, tears pouring down his cheeks as he looked up at the sky, dropping to his knees, watching the birds fly free. Both he and Tira were finally free.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Draco stood next to Edda, looking down at Tira's broken form. Edda looked at the Dragon Edge with keen interest, but knew that now was not the time to ask to examine it. Draco set the sword down behind himself and kneeled next to Tira, lifting her head and resting it on his lap, brushing his fingers through her hair. Edda watched, understanding what was going on in Draco mind, and spoke just as Draco started to move.

"Draco, forget it. Taking your life is not what she would have wanted…at least I think." He said, and Draco moved his hand away from the knife concealed in the side of his greave. Looking back to Tira, Draco's eyes watered up as he wished that her eyes would open and she would speak, even if it were to give him heck, he didn't care. All he wanted was for her to come back.

"Why?" he asked, and Edda looked back to him. "Why did I get a second chance? Why can't she? What difference is there?" he looked over at Edda, and the chronicler recoiled at the sight of the burning red eyes.

"I…I don't know…" he gaped, unable to properly think. Draco ignored him and looked back down at Tira, knowing that he had a life to continue.

"Goodbye…my love." He said, then leaned down and kissed her one last time.

Edda watched in utter amazement as the couple was engulfed in a swirling storm of flames. He backed away as quick as he could, the heat of the fire too much for him as his skin had already started to blister. The flames lowered, then spread out in all directions, passing over Edda. He flinched, waiting for the searing heat to burn into him, but all he felt was the wounds Draco had inflicted on him instantly heal themselves. Amazed, he looked back to see a spiraling tower of flames, through which he saw Draco on his feet, arms around Tira, still locked in his kiss, and Tira with her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her, the two of them in the heat of passion. Edda smiled, then turned and left, knowing that he would see the two again some day.

Tira finally pulled away from Draco and looked up at him, smiling. "We're free at last, aren't we?" she asked, brushing her fingers against his cheek. Draco smiled and pulled her close into a tight hug.

"Yes we are…we're free…and alive."

"_Life and love go hand in hand. To lose one, you lose the other. To find one, you find the other. But to learn love, one's life will be reborn in flames of passion."_

_Draco Faust Williams_


End file.
